


vestigium

by angelaxy



Series: Ave Atque Vale [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Blood, Branding, Captivity, Creepy Intimate, Dark, F/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Possessive Behavior, Sigils, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: After being saved from a battle against the fallens, Reira had to face a new threat. An encounter that prevented her from returning to heaven as Vlad wasbrandingher with a sigil.To possess and bond the angel as his.
Relationships: Vlad/Reira
Series: Ave Atque Vale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861090
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	vestigium

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is darker than I intended oops~  
> I put M rating bcs some intense non-con intimacy and the dark theme.  
> Please read the tags first :D  
> xoxo

The angel’s wings were tattered, pure white feathers falling everywhere and the angel herself, Reira, laid on her side in the bed, weak, vulnerable — the same condition when Vlad saved her and took her with him into his castle. Surrounded with crimson color, not blood but rose petals that scattered all around.

Vlad was humming, an ancient melody from centuries ago floated in the air while he sat on the edge of a canopy bed, tenderly stroking her dark hair. Curious and fascinated for the lovely creature before him, Vlad’s fingers reached forward, ghosting smoothly across the remaining delicate feathers.

Reira flinched at the sensation of intimate touch over her wings, her eyes shot open and she rose up to a sitting position. At the sight of a stranger, she scrambled away. “Who are you?!” Before she fell unconscious, she vaguely remembered being carried by someone, was it him?

The smile on the stranger’s face was gentle but his eyes conveyed ancient darkness. _Aren’t you a beautiful being?_ “Do not fear me,” Vlad let out a brief chuckle, fascinated at the sight of her wings flapping with such ethereal elegance. “Who hurt your wings?”

“They…” Reira swallowed, the memories of her battle in the sky shadowed her eyes. “I fought some of the fallens.” There were more fallen angels in that battle than she anticipated and she won’t win against them alone, they even damaged her wings.

For only a split second, his eyes turned sympathetic — but then, Vlad did not possess a pure heart. He lived in the darkness for his whole life, and that sympathy only turned into something darker.

The need to possess the angel as his own.

A ghost of laugh slipped past him, Vlad pulled her into his embrace so his eyes could see the tattered wings closer, admiring each of their subtle movements. The wings flapped idly behind her, wanting to soar in the sky and almost trembling in the fear of the unknown presence.

“How kind fate is to allow us to meet.” Vlad whispered in a soft voice.

Reira didn’t respond, pulling away from him as she stared, frowned, “Fate?” Was it fate, truly? It was merely an angelic mission that went wrong and Vlad happened to save her.

Vlad lifted up her chin with a finger to force her look into his crimson eyes then his fingertips trailed up along the lines of her jaw, her cheek, her face; his gaze was adoring. 

A moment later, he snatched a long stem of flower from a vase on the bedside, presenting it to her. “Do you know what this flower called?” Lovely, pretty and full of thorns.

“Yes, a rose.” Reira blinked, unaware of the meaning of his question.

He put the thornless lower stem between his teeth — between his sharp fangs, grinning mischievously as he took a hold of both of her wrists and pinned her down on the bed. 

The wings sent the crimson petals flying around her, more white feathers falling and their whiteness blended with the rose petals.

 _Beautiful_ , Vlad thought.

Shadow obscured his face as he released her, holding the rose once again in his hand while staring down to her fierce eyes. “I require you and your wings to remain still.” Vlad commanded with his power, rendering her motionless without needing to restraint her.

“You.. A vampire.” Her eyes were blown wide at the revelation. No, he didn’t save her — he _took_ her. “What are you doing..?”

“Branding you.”

“Branding…?” Dread surged within Reira, it shouldn’t be what she was thinking or it would doom her otherwise.

There was a hidden meaning behind his gentle smile as Vlad bent down until they were face to face. “I am intending to brand you with a certain sigil, precious angel.”

Her fingers curled into small fists trying to gather power, but it was nothing more than an extinguished fire of a candle, she was unable to summon her angelic power. Was it because her power was worn down from the battle with the fallens? “…No.” Reira whimpered as her worst thought came true.

“I have lived long enough in this earth to be aware of the ancient sigils of angels without knowing if angels truly exist.” He said, dragging the petals of the rose he held across her cheek, “Until I found you.”

His gaze was now an abyss of darkness.

The gentle brush of rose petals only heightened her unsettling fear. “Not the sigils, not those!” Her protests, yells and shouts failed to reach him, even shaking her head was not possible to change his mind.

“Forget the fallens, you will be safe here because with this sigil you won’t ever leave my side. _Forever._ ” He continued to drag the rose petals lower. There under her collarbones, he drew the sigil with the rose’s thorn upon her skin.

Reira screamed from beneath him without being able to move at all, her wings flapped angrily but they won’t move more than slight flapping. All of her attempts to get away or use her angelic power did nothing, her limbs flailing violently against the invisible restraints. “Don’t.. Don’t!! Not the sigils!” The pain from the scraping thorn settled, the sigil formed little by little and the power of the sigil seeping into her angelic being. “No! No, no, no!! I have to return to heaven!!”

The burning, searing pain in her chest made her writhe and shriek as the sigil branded into her very being, a violent power rippling through her.

Vlad continued to carve the very sigil that bound her _to him_. The red lines on her porcelain skin drew blood and a vicious yet triumphant smile spread across his lips. “You are mine.”

As helpless as she was, Reira still attempted to fight off the power that restrained her there to no avail. If he was aware of the sigils, he might put one that weakened her angelic power somewhere around the room.

“Now, I wonder how you taste, înger.” His face leaned down right above her collarbones and his tongue darted out to lick clean the blood from the sigil he carved on her flesh. At her taste, Vlad hummed approvingly in the back of his throat. His tongue trailed up to her neck as if that little taste of her divine blood was far from enough. 

He placed a kiss upon her skin before his sharp fangs ripping the flesh of her neck. Vlad devoured her blood. Reira’s wails were aloud in the chambers but no one would be able to hear, not even the angels in heaven above. 

The castle was protected by a sigil he put all around the castle’s outer walls to keep other angels away. Vlad certainly didn’t regret the ancient book of sigils he acquired centuries before, which he kept in a secret library in the castle.

His fascination for her was at the point of no return.

It only darkened his heart, awakening the worst kind of affection.

_A possessive affection._


End file.
